Unnatural love
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Las cosas entre Ichigo, su zanpakuto y su hollow se tornan extrañas sobre todo cuando este último parece preocupado y molesto por algo. Las cosas se complican cuando una sombra persigue al shinigami y pretende acercarse a él. ¿Conseguirá Ichigo calmar las cosas en su mundo interno o esa persona misteriosa solo empeorara todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Siempre lo escuchaba quejarse. Una, dos, tres veces cada vez que entraba en batalla. _Eres débil_, decía. No entendía porque lo repetía como si de una grabadora se tratase. Las batallas eran contra hollow normales, ni siquiera salía herido de ellas. Entonces, ¿por qué? Después de varias semanas, ya estaba cansado. No era demasiado sensato, pero se arriesgaría a preguntar a su hollow interno por qué demonios no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Aprovechando que no estaba haciendo nada en ese momento, se concentró en entrar en lo profundo de su mente, hasta llegar a su mundo interno. Se alegró de ver que los edificios volvieron a su aspecto primitivo. Aunque si miraba, a lo que realmente sería el suelo en la vida real, podía ver como había un riachuelo con restos del agua que una vez inundaron ese mundo. En ese momento recordó la tristeza de Tensa Zangetsu. Fue tan estúpido que no supo verlo. Si lo veía por allí, definitivamente, le pediría disculpas.

–¡Ey! ¿Están aquí? –exclamó lo más alto que pudo cuando notó que ni su hollow ni su zanpakuto estaban cerca.

–Hasta que apareciste.

Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco al principio al escuchar su voz tan de repente. Giró la cabeza y luego todo el cuerpo–. Cualquiera diría que esperabas que viniera.

–Y lo hacía –se produjo un largo silencio después de las últimas palabras dichas por el hollow. Ichigo lo interrumpió preguntando aquello que lo tenía tan inquieto.

–¿Por qué siempre te apareces cuando voy a pelear? –frunció más el ceño en signo de estar molesto por ello.

–Ya te lo dije. Eres débil.

Ichigo seguía sin comprender, y aún menos porque veía esa ligera sensación de duda en los ojos dorados de su hollow. Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto o no se quedaría tranquilo. Intuía que el hollow no decía del todo la verdad.

–Vamos. Aún ni siquiera he salido herido. ¿Te preocupa algo?

El hollow alzó una ceja y luego rió en voz alta. _Falsa,_ pensó Ichigo–. No seas ingenuo.

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –se sentó en el suelo de piernas y brazos cruzados. Y se quedó ahí, quieto, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

–No sé de qué me hablas. No me tomes el pelo –su tono de voz empezó a cambiar a uno molesto.

–Tal vez yo debería decir eso –ahora no se creía que estuviera haciendo que su hollow se sintiera incómodo. Parecía haber una razón de peso para que lo molestara tanto.

–No deberías estar ahí sentado con tanta tranquilidad, mi rey –habló en tono amenazador dando un paso hacia él.

Ichigo puso una expresión seria, pero no se movió del lugar. Se quedó observándolo mientras seguía avanzando hacia él. Ichigo aún trataba de figurar las cosas. Por desgracia, no encontraba una teoría razonable. Sólo que su hollow estaba actuando extraño. Miró como tornaba sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de Zangetsu. Estaba confuso, si realmente quisiera atacarlo, ya hubiera usado el shunpo y lo hubiera atacado con la guardia baja, sin embargo se estaba acercando lentamente a él, como si esperara a que hiciera o dijera algo. _Algo parece estar molestándole, pero yo no he hecho nada. Tampoco es que vaya a decírmelo o…_ Se levantó y el hollow se detuvo en ese momento.

–Volveré –el hollow iba a decirle algo o a saltar sobre él, Ichigo sólo notó como sus músculos se habían tensado–, cuando quieras contarme qué te pasa.

El hollow parecía molesto y mucho pero, a la vez se veía… ¿decepcionado? Clavó a Zangetsu en el suelo y le dio la espalda a Ichigo.

Seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su hollow y con todas esas dudas en su cabeza, se marchó de su mundo interior despertando en el mundo material.

–Dios, eso fue muy raro –se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello naranja y se levantó de su posición sentada en el suelo. Se le ocurrió pensar en ir a hablar con Shinji. Sí, eso haría. Tal vez él pudiera ayudarlo un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Confuse.**

Las cosas no iban demasiado bien. Su hollow no parecía querer dejarlo ir a la Sociedad de Almas o siquiera salir de casa. Simplemente estaba inmóvil en la cama, tratando de calmarse para no perder el control sobre su cuerpo que hasta ese momento era muy poco. En el tira y afloja ahora mismo no había un ganador, pero sabía que eventualmente Ichigo se acabaría cansando.

_Hacía mucho que no trataba de tomar el control, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya a la Sociedad de Almas? No puedo hablar con él, es como si hubiera una barrera… ¡Maldita sea, hollow! ¿Qué pretendes esta vez?_

_ –**No pretendo nada.**_

Despertó de repente en uno de los edificios, ahora había quedado aturdido por el repentino cambio de lugar. Sintiéndose mejor al poder allí al menos mover su cuerpo, se puso en pie para encarar a su hollow quién lo miraba con ojos desafiantes.

–¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? –empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia y no quería luchar con él estando su cuerpo en su habitación. Una transformación en hollow con su familia cerca era lo que menos deseaba.

–¿Aún sigues con eso?

–Y tú aún no me has contestado –protestó.

El hollow curvó los labios en una sonrisa perversa y maniática–. Conseguiré que tu cuerpo sea mío. No lo olvides.

Con esas palabras echó a Ichigo de allí haciéndolo despertar de vuelta en su habitación. Estaba empapado en sudor frío. Gruñó molesto por su situación y se levantó de la cama ya siendo capaz de moverse sin restricción.

_Si intento decirle a alguien lo que me pasa, él tratará de impedirlo. Tampoco parece que quiera contestar a lo que le pregunto. _

Quedó parado en medio de la habitación, pensando con cautela, barajando opciones, analizando los sucesos recientes referidos a su hollow. No encontraba el mínimo atisbo de verdad en todo lo que su hollow le decía. Sabía que intentaba decirle algo, pero no llegaba a comprender de qué se trataba. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacerse una idea.

–¡Maldita sea! –dijo en voz alta descargando la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Intentando bloquear su mente o en un caso extremo, dejarla en blanco, se encaminó hacia la Tienda de Urahara. Se pasó varias calles de largo y tomó un camino distinto al habitual al que cogía. No sabía si lograría engañar a sus propios sentidos, pero lo intentaba. Tal vez con eso lograría confundir al hollow. Llegó al frente de la tienda y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse de nuevo.

–Ah no. ¡No vas a retenerme esta vez! –dijo con determinación moviéndose con naturalidad, empujando con toda su voluntad. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y casi se cae al suelo cuando recobró su fuerza natural. Casi parecía que su hollow se rindió en su tarea de detenerlo.

–¿Kurosaki-san? –Kisuke lo miró confuso porque Ichigo se había quedado en una extraña posición después de recuperar la normalidad de sus movimientos.

Recuperó la compostura de inmediato y carraspeó–. Siento la extraña interrupción ¿Crees que podrías abrir la puerta Senkai para mí? Tengo algo que hacer en la Sociedad de almas.

–¡Claro! –Esbozó una sonrisa alegre y ambos bajaron al campo de entrenamiento–. Tardaré un poco reactivarla.

–No tengo demasiada prisa –contestó cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra una roca.

–¿Vas a ver Rukia-san? –Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y frunció más el ceño– ¿Ah no? Ahora tengo curiosidad de qué vas a hacer allí.

–A lo mejor le hago una visita de paso, pero no. No es por Rukia. Hay algo que quiero hablar con Shinji –desvió la mirada de Kisuke y este continuó en lo suyo.

–Ya veo. Si es algo referido a tus poderes de hollow… ¿por qué no preguntarle a alguno de los Vizard que se quedaron aquí?

Ichigo suspiró–. Dudo que Hiyori me ayude, Lisa es una pervertida y no me gustaría molestar a Hachi con esto. Y Mashiro no sé si sea de ayuda. De hecho creo que este asunto no es muy importante, pero me inquieta un poco –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró arriba aparentando molestia.

–¿Es que acaso tienes más confianzas con Hirako-san? –lo miró con una sonrisa pervertida.

–Serás idiota. Eso no tiene nada que ver –le dirigió una mirada asesina a lo que el hombre sonrió nerviosamente.

Terminó de trabajar en la puerta y la reactivó–. Ten cuidado Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada confusa antes pasar por el Senkaimon– ¿Por qué lo dices? Sólo voy a preguntarle algo a Shinji. Oh sí, y a ver a Rukia y los demás.

–No lo sé. ¡Sólo por si acaso! ¡Creo que es un sexto sentido! –Ichigo resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ese hombre estaba loco.

Se despidió de él y se marchó corriendo a través de la puerta–._ Sé que estarás bien, pero no puedo quitarme la inquietud de que algo va a pasar _–ocultó su mirada preocupada bajó la sombra de su sombrero y subió de nuevo a la tienda.

* * *

Ichigo corría a través del Dangai, por suerte el Kototsu no apareció por allí para fastidiarle. Se sentía bastante afortunado desde que su hollow era el que trataba de detenerle los pies. Le estaba hirviendo la sangre con todo aquello, realmente empezaba a enfadarse. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese que no le dejaba en paz? Bloqueó su mente y sintió la movilidad normal otra vez.

Cuando salió de allí, como siempre que usaba el portal de Kisuke, apareció en el aire. Ya sabiendo de eso bajó hasta el suelo y se sentó en él para recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué hacer tanto esfuerzo en detenerle? ¿Había algo que no quería que supiera? ¿O realmente era otro intento para hacerse con el control?

**_–Re….sa… pe….gro…_**

Ichigo no podía oírlo demasiado bien y de repente se cuestionó por qué. Se sobresaltó cuando reconoció que era otra voz distinta en su mente, pero sabía muy bien de quién era.

**_–Re…sa._**

Intentó hacer contacto con su zanpakuto, sin embargo esta desapareció antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ella. Estaba tan confuso, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Exhaló lentamente el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo y se dirigió hacia el Seireitei y luego hacia el quinto escuadrón de donde Shinji era capitán.

El rubio pareció sorprendido de verlo, pero enseguida lo invitó a ir a un lugar más agradable que su oficina. Salieron a las fueras del escuadrón y se sentaron debajo de un árbol en el jardín. Ichigo le contó todo lo que sabía y que había pasado con su hollow–. Entonces… ¿dices que se ha estado comportando extraño? –El sustituto asintió con la cabeza–. Hmm… No sé qué decir. El mío siempre se comporta igual. Gruñón y posesivo, ¿sabes?

–Mi hollow suele hablar de cosas sádicas y está obsesionado con tomar el control, pero últimamente… Actúa cautelosamente. Dudó incluso de atacarme cuando tenía la guardia baja. Me tiene confuso.

–A mí también me tendría desorientado. Sin embargo… Hay algo que deberías comprobar en él –Ichigo le dirigió una mirada curiosa y Shinji levantó una mano–. Los hollow no dudan en atacar a sus presas. Nunca. Incluso si tu mueres él también, no pueden controlar el hecho de hacer daño a aquel que los tiene suprimidos. Pero ahora estaba pensando en que ni siquiera tú eres normal para empezar –Ichigo lo miró con una ceja alzada. Iba a replicar por eso, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario–. Quiero decir, es parte de tu alma, así que de algún modo también es… un hollow peculiar. Ahora voy a preguntarte algo, ¿qué hace que los hollow sean hollow?

Ichigo se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuesta–. Que… ¿no tienen corazón?

Shinji asintió con seriedad–. Exacto. Ellos viven de la sed de devorar almas, del odio y a veces del rencor. Sin corazón no hay sentimientos. Aún no estoy seguro de mi teoría, así que me gustaría que entraras en tu mundo interno una vez más.

Ichigo asintió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la zanpakuto sobre sus piernas. Se concentró y se dejó caer hacia su mundo interno. Abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en los edificios.

–¡Márchate! –escuchó gritar de repente. Saltó en el sitio y echó su mano atrás para agarrar la empuñadura de Zangetsu. En el edificio de enfrente estaba parado su hollow, casi mirándolo con desprecio– ¿No me oíste? ¡Vete de aquí!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –le gritó el confundido shinigami de vuelta. De repente su hollow saltó en el aire e Ichigo pensó que le iba a atacar, pero eso no ocurrió. Este solo agarró a Ichigo del cuello del shihakusho y lo levantó en el aire.

–¡Deja de intentar comprenderme! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –le gritó con furia. Con fuerza lo lanzó hacia un lado.

Ichigo gruñó, recuperándose del golpe que se dio contra los cimientos de uno de los edificios. Aún intentaba procesar qué acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué estaría su hollow tan furioso? ¡Nunca lo había visto de ese modo!– ¡Espera! ¡No entiendo nada! –sacó a Zangetsu de su espalda y se puso en guardia por si acaso.

–No quiero que entiendas… ¡Vete de una puta vez! –movió la mano furiosamente en el aire.

Ichigo intentó por unos segundos analizar la mirada en sus ojos. Reflejaban cosas que no había visto antes en él. Furia, desesperación y… ¿dolor? Realmente había dolor en ellos. Cada vez estaba más confuso, era totalmente incapaz de saber qué ocurría con su hollow. También se preguntaba dónde estaría Zangetsu, pero preguntarle a su contraparte en aquel estado no era una opción.

–¡¿Pero por qué no quieres decirme?! –no quería que sonara de ese modo, pero había sonado preocupado.

–¡No necesito tu lástima! –gritó una vez más viendo la mirada que le dirigía Ichigo y como habían sonado sus palabras–. Los humanos son débiles. Son estúpidos… Siempre preocupados por otros, ¿para qué? ¡Sólo consiguen salir heridos inútilmente!

_–No entiendo sus palabras… ¿A qué viene esto? _No sé a qué viene toda esa palabrería… ¡Pero igual te equivocas! Puede que salgamos heridos… ¡Sin embargo eso nos hace más fuertes!

–No… Tú no lo entiendes. No lo entiendes porque eres humano. ¡Para ti es algo simple, porque siempre ha estado ahí! –alcanzó a la Zangetsu blanca y se abalanzó desde el aire sobre Ichigo. Este detuvo la estocada con su propia zanpakuto.

_–No soy capaz de comprender… Joder… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué estoy tan frustrado por no saber qué le ocurre? ¿Tanto me preocupa? ¿De verdad… quiero ayudarle? _

–¡Vete de aquí! ¡Verte me enferma! –saltó hacia atrás y luego corrió de nuevo blandiendo a Zangetsu.

Ichigo esquivó y bloqueó varios del los golpes. Estos ni siquiera eran tan poderosos como recordaba. Frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja. No tendría de otra que atender a sus deseos por ahora y marcharse de allí hasta que su hollow se calmara un poco. Ante la sorpresa, y alivio, del hollow, Ichigo se desvaneció de su vista.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Thanks.**

–¡Ichigo! –Exclamó Shinji cuando el peli naranjo abrió los ojos– ¿Todo bien?

–¡No! ¡Nada está bien! ¡No entiendo que está ocurriendo! –se llevó las manos al cabello y lo restregó frustrado.

–Cálmate –el rubio lo tomó de las muñecas y le obligó a bajar los brazos–. Ahora cuéntame qué ocurrió –Ichigo le contó a Shinji lo que ocurrió y las cosas que su hollow había dicho–. Realmente es confuso, sin embargo, creo que tengo la pista final –los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron con una mínima esperanza. De verdad deseaba con ganas comprender que pasaba con su hollow interno–. Piensa detenidamente en esa frase: _Para ti es algo simple, porque siempre ha estado ahí. _¿Qué crees que signifique?

Ichigo no era bueno descubriendo cosas por sí mismo, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Aún así, no consiguió encontrarle un buen significado.

Shinji suspiró y le revolvió el pelo a Ichigo–. Está bien, lo diré por ti. Puede que haya algo que los humanos tengáis que los hollow no. Y que por algún motivo él lo haya obtenido y lo tenga confuso. ¿Cómo suena eso?

–Suena bastante lógico. ¿Pero de que puede tratarse?

Shinji se echó a reír ante la pregunta. ¿Después de todo lo que le ha dicho no es capaz de hacerse la idea? Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo golpeó en la cabeza para que dejara de reírse. El rubio se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y volvió a ponerse serio–. Tú mismo lo viste. Refleja sentimientos. No debería de tenerlos y eso significa…

–Que… ¿ti-tiene corazón? –terminó Ichigo la frase algo nervioso. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

–Parece que algo ocurrió con él cuando recuperaste tus poderes –se llevó una mano a la perilla y se quedó pensativo. Hasta que tuvo otra idea–. No. No fue entonces.

–¿Ah no?

Shinji negó con la cabeza–. No. Perdiste tus poderes. Los poderes de shinigami. Los de hollow debieron de quedarse, pero sin los de shinigami este no puede ejercer ningún poder. Al parecer durante ese tiempo ocurrió algo. No estoy seguro de qué. Tal vez… ¿se volvió más humano en todo el tiempo que no tuviste poder de shinigami?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, pero la teoría de Shinji sonaba muy razonable–. Él ahora mismo está muy furioso conmigo. He intentado preguntarle, pero lo único que hace es gritarme… ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudar?

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon, sorprendido por la pregunta del peli naranjo, pero luego relajó su expresión–. No lo sé. Es normal que esté furioso. Para un hollow como él tener sentimientos humanos debe de ser terrible, pero eso ya no tiene arreglo. Lo único que se me ocurre… Es que le ayudes a acostumbrarse a esos sentimientos. ¿Mostrarle que no son malos del todo tal vez? A lo mejor eso suena muy loco…

–Lo intentaré. No sé por qué, pero realmente siento que tengo que ayudarle –Shinji asintió con la cabeza. Él entendía. Ichigo era del tipo de persona que se impulsaba a ayudar a los demás si estos estaban sufriendo por algo. Daba igual quién fuera–. Pero… Tendré que esperar un poco. Creo que por ahora no podré entrar a mi mundo interno.

–Sí, mejor espera hasta que se le calmen un poco los humos –sonrió Shinji intentando animar de nuevo el ambiente.

–Claro. Creo que tengo una buena idea para empezar –se levantó con ánimos renovados y estiró las brazos–. Gracias por todo Shinji. Me ayudaste mucho. Ahora iré a ver a Rukia y a Renji.

–Fue un placer Ichigo. Si pasa cualquier cosa, ya sabes que me tienes aquí. Para algo somos amigos –se levantó también y pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros del adolescente. Ambos sonrieron. Ichigo podía decir que estaba un poco más feliz. Sabía de algunas cosas que tal vez ayudarían un poco a su hollow.

Se despidió de Shinji y se marchó hasta el sexto escuadrón ya que le quedaba más cerca. Dentro de este pudo ver a Renji cargando con una pila de papeles enorme que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. Ichigo se acercó a cogerle la mitad antes de que se fueran todos al suelo. Aún así, Renji seguía sin ver delante de sus narices.

–¡Gracias seas quién seas! –exclamó aliviado.

–De nada Renji.

El pelirrojo casi deja caer los papeles cuando escuchó la voz de Ichigo. Le preguntó que hacia allí e Ichigo solo contestó que estaba de visita. Renji se echó a reír mientras seguían caminando hasta la oficina. Allí dejaron los papeles.

–Uff, muchas gracias. Si se me llegan a caer hubiera tenido que ordenarlos todo de nuevo –dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

–De nada –contestó Ichigo sonriendo. Renji lo miró extrañado.

–¿Estás enfermo o algo así? –Ichigo negó con la cabeza–. No sé si sean cosas mías o te veo contento.

–Lo estoy.

–¿Y eso?

–Quiero demostrar algo –Ichigo se aseguro de que esa frase llegara hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

–Oh… vale –Renji se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a un lado confuso por el comportamiento de su amigo.

–¿Y Rukia?

–Trabajando duro en su escuadrón supongo –rió Renji– ¿Vamos a verla? –Ichigo asintió.

Juntos se marcharon hasta el treceavo escuadrón. Tocaron en la puerta de la oficina y Renji preguntó en voz alta si ella estaba muy ocupada. Rukia contestó que no demasiado y que podía pasar. Ambos pasaron adentro y la Kuchiki parecía sorprendida de ver a su amigo de cabellos naranjas. ¿Qué le traería por la Sociedad de Almas? Ichigo solo contestó lo mismo que a Renji. Sólo de visita.

–_**¿Qué intentas?**_ –preguntó su hollow dándose cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Ichigo y de que procuraba de que tener la mente despejada para que se enterara de lo que pasaba afuera.

–_Te voy a demostrar… que preocuparse por los demás, no es malo –_sonrió con sorna, pero solo en el interior de su mente.

Escuchó el gruñido molesto del hollow, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, la presencia de él no desapareció, es más, se quedó expectante observando que era lo que iba a hacer.

–¿Necesitas ayuda con todos esos papeles, Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo mirando la pila de documentos al lado de la mesa de trabajo más los que tenía sobre la mesa.

–Sería bueno si me ayudaran chicos –contestó con una sonrisa. Los tres se pusieron a ellos y terminaron el trabajo el doble de rápido. Rukia estaba muy agradecida con ellos desde que se le había acumulado el trabajo porque el capitán estaba enfermo de nuevo.

–¿Segura que estás bien haciendo todo este trabajo?

–Sí. Acepté el puesto de teniente incluso sabiendo que esto pasaría –rió la Kuchiki–. Así que no te preocupes Ichigo. ¡No es nada que no pueda soportar! De todas formas gracias por ayudarme hoy. ¡Ahora puedo tomarme el resto del día libre!

–No fue nada, ¿verdad Renji? –contestó el peli naranjo mirando al teniente a su lado. Este emitió un sonido en asentimiento.

–_Preocuparse y ayudar a los demás, no nos hace débiles. Nos sentimos bien cuando la persona a la que ayudamos está feliz con ello –_se dijo Ichigo a sí mismo–. A veces_ no todos agradecen la ayuda, pero sienta bien ayudar a los demás de vez en cuando. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿nunca te agradecí, verdad? _–Ichigo estaba sorprendido de lo increíblemente calmado que sonaba.

El hollow emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él. ¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué? Siempre intenta hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y de hacerle daño con ello… ¿Qué cojones tiene que agradecerle aquel shinigami estúpido?

–_Si lo pienso detenidamente… Sin ti estaría posiblemente muerto. Gracias._

Ichigo oyó como el hollow gruñía y lo llamaba idiota por lo bajo. Este, sentado en uno de los edificios, suspiró rato después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Cuando Ichigo le había agradecido, había sentido algo extraño en su pecho–._** Mira que eres idiota, mi rey. Sabes que si tú mueres yo también, pero… **_

_**De nada.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la tardanza. Ya está aquí el capítulo 3. Si las 'cosas' van un poco rápido para su gusto, avísenme. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fear.**

Ichigo al final decidió pasar la noche en la Sociedad de Almas ya que se había entretenido en el onceavo escuadrón entrenando con Renji, Rukia e Ikkaku y luego había corrido casi por todo el Seireitei huyendo de Kenpachi.

Rukia le ofreció a Ichigo dormir en su casa. Byakuya estuvo de acuerdo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría y amenazante, como diciéndole que si hacía algo fuera de lo normal dentro de aquella casa, estaba más que muerto.

Ichigo prefirió irse a dormir por si acaso metía la pata con algo. No tardó demasiado en caer dormido.

* * *

Llovía sin parar. Había llovido el día anterior, y el anterior a ese y el otro… Parecía que nunca iba a parar. Pero esa lluvia no era suficiente para bajar el ánimo de un alegre niño que caminaba junto a su madre. Ambos pasaban junto al río. Él pudo verlos y también pudo ver a aquella niña que Grand Fisher usaba de cebo. No podía moverse, ni hablar. Quería advertirle al niño de que no se acercara a ella, pero por primera vez observó con sus propios ojos cómo había pasado todo. La mano del pequeño atravesó el cuerpo de la supuesta chica. Estuvo a punto de caer al río y su madre lo sujetó antes de caer, pero no se dio cuenta de que había algo tras ella.

**Grand Fisher.**

Gritó. Y gritó. Y volvió a gritar. Su voz no llegó nunca a oídos de alguien.

Sin darse cuenta aquel desalmado hollow atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer. Ichigo sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas al ver cómo había pasado. Siguió observando, como el niño abría los ojos y llamaba a su madre una y otra vez.

_Yo pude haberla salvado. Si yo para entonces hubiera tenido el poder suficiente… Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente… –_cerró los ojos mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estaba en un lugar diferente, ¿dónde estaba ahora? Poco a poco se ajustó a la claridad. Dio un vistazo alrededor y se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de tierra y enormes rocas. Su cuerpo ya podía moverse, sin embargo sentía un punzante dolor. Dándose un vistazo a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de vendas. Más o menos era capaz de saber dónde estaba. O era la tienda de Urahara o la base secreta de Yoruichi.

–¡Ichigo! –giró la cabeza para ver a la mujer de piel morena corriendo hacia él con bastante prisa– ¡La ejecución de Kuchiki ya empezó! ¡Debes darte prisa!

Ichigo salió de su estupor y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Ah sí Rukia iba a ser ejecutada! Se olvidó del dolor y se levantó rápidamente cogiendo al viejo Zangetsu en el proceso. Usando el shunpo se dirigió hacia la colina del Sokyoku. Poco antes de llegar a su destino, observó horrorizado como aquel enorme pájaro de fuego acababa con la vida de Rukia. Se detuvo de repente en su camino. ¿Por qué… había pasado aquello? ¡¿Por qué no había llegado a tiempo?!

Luego pudo ver a Aizen haciéndose con la Hogyoku que quedó después de que el cuerpo de la Kuchiki se hiciera cenizas. Otra vez era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo parecía estar apresado por una enorme fuerza contra la que le era imposible luchar. Gritó una y otra vez el nombre de Rukia y el de Aizen. Como si así su amiga fuera a volver. Como si así el traidor fuera a detenerse. Sus gritos de desesperación y terror se los llevaba el viento. Es como si se hubiera convertido en un fantasma que solo podía observar como su peor pesadilla ocurría frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Despertó cubierto en sudor frío y en una respiración bastante rápida. ¿Ahora dónde estaba? Recuperando un poco la razón, reconoció aquellos edificios invertidos como su mundo interno.

–_Ey_ –le llamó su hollow que estaba parado a su lado. Ichigo se sobresaltó y se puso en pie poniéndose en guardia. El hollow suspiró y le pidió que se calmara, cosa de la que Ichigo no se fió para nada–. _Estabas teniendo pesadillas, así que te traje aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Odio la lluvia y está cayendo una buena tormenta_ –dijo muy molesto mirando sus ropas empapadas–. _Hazme un favor y cálmate antes de que decida golpearte._

Ichigo suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Todo había sido un sueño… La lluvia se fue deteniendo poco a poco y las nubes se fueron disipando. Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

–_Eso fue rápido_ –dijo el hollow sonriendo en su típica manera.

–Gracias a ti –contestó mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía el pelo para secarlo.

–_Oye como sigas con eso voy a-_ -levantó el puño ya bastante molesto con tanta disculpa. Se sentía un poco… Ofendido. ¡Nadie tiene porque agradecerle nada! ¡Así debe de ser! Por más que quería negar el hecho de que hacer las cosas bien y escuchar esas palabras se sentía agradable, no lo admitiría jamás.

–No, en serio. Estaría realmente mal si no me hubieras traído aquí…–tragó saliva y se llevó una mano en la nuca–. De verdad empezaba a entrar en pánico…

_–Tsché. Desde luego… El miedo os hace aún más débiles_ –se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

–Bueno, tal vez eso si es cierto. Pero… Solo es otro motivo para superarnos. Superar el miedo es avanzar.

_–¿Por qué siempre tienes un puto argumento para todo lo que digo?_ –lo volvió a mirar con molestia.

Ichigo se echó a reír por un momento, pero fue una risa suave–. No lo sé, ¿solo digo la verdad? –se preguntó a sí mismo también.

_–Bah, tonterías_ –gruñó.

–También es cierto que yo no pierdo el miedo a que alguien a quien quiero muera delante de mí sin que yo pueda hacer nada, sin embargo… Alejo el miedo procurando que no se haga realidad, o eso pienso.

_–Eres muy extraño, ¿sabes? Diciendo todas esas cosas… ¡Y estando tan tranquilo ahí parado! -_lo señaló con el dedo e hizo otra mueca de molestia.

–Supongo que lo estoy porque sé que tú no atacarás –eso tomó por sorpresa al hollow quién retrocedió un paso. ¿Cómo ese shinigami podía tener tantas confianzas en que no lo haría? Llevó una mano hasta la Zangetsu blanca, pero Ichigo siguió sin moverse. Es posible… ¿Qué Ichigo de algún modo hubiera empezado a comprenderle?

_–Sólo ten cuidado. Si te haces amigo del zorro te morderá la mano_ –bajó el brazo y se calmó, aún mirándolo desafiante.

–Como digas… –suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se giró e iba a marcharse, pero la voz de su hollow interrumpió su camino.

_–Uh… ¿Rey?_

–¿Sí? –contestó sin volver a girarse.

...

_–G…g….gra…. ¡gracias! _

Entonces Ichigo se giró con una sonrisa divertida en la cara– ¿Eso por qué fue?

_–¡Por nada, idiota! ¡Ya lárgate antes de que aplaste tu cabeza!_ –exclamó intentando aparentar enojo.

Ichigo por un momento creyó que estaba loco. Su hollow… ¿Se había sonrojado? Pestañeó y dijo que se iba porque no quería ser su cena.

El hollow se quedó mirando al lugar donde Ichigo se fue y luego agachó la cabeza para mirar sus manos_–. Qué… ¿Qué es esto que siento?_ –Cerró las manos en un puño y sacudió la cabeza–. _No… No dejaré que esos sentimientos débiles me alcancen._

* * *

**Este fic me parece que va a ser bastante largo, así que relájense en sus asientos y no pierdan la esperanza conmigo por favor :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: **Lo será.

De nuevo, siento la tardanza, pero... Este fic lo escribo cuando me acuerdo porque no hay demasiada gente interesada. Lo siento mucho por los que sí que lo leen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Nameless**

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en una misión en las afueras del Seireitei y recién habían terminado con ella. Por el camino se encontraron con el alma de un niño que parecía estar llorando. Ichigo se agachó frente a él y le sonrió. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has perdido? —el niño asintió entre sollozos mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—No tengo nombre…

—Todos tienen uno, ¿tal vez lo olvidaste? –murmuró Rukia.

—Ya lo sé… Estoy triste porque no tengo nombre. Me ignoran porque no tengo uno.

—Yo te daré un nombre —tanto el niño como Rukia miraron atónitos a Ichigo. El niño de cabello negro y ojos azules dejó de llorar al instante.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —dijo juntando sus manos y mirando a Ichigo, ahora sonriendo.

—Sí. Así cuando vuelva por aquí… Podré buscarte. ¿Qué tal suena eso? —el niño asintió con energía muy feliz. —Veamos… Qué te parece… ¿Asahi?

—¡Es un gran nombre onii-chan! ¡Gracias! –Asahi se lanzó a los brazos del peli naranjo y este le correspondió el abrazo.

—Vamos, te acompañaremos —se levantó y lo subió sobre sus hombros. Asahi rió apoyando sus manos sobre el cabello de Ichigo.

Caminaron hacia el distrito más cercano y ya desde allí el niño se orientó, indicándoles dónde vivía. Se pararon frente a una casa y exclamó que esa era. El peli naranjo lo bajó de sus hombros y lo dejó en el suelo. En el rostro de Asahi se dibujó una ancha y tierna sonrisa. —¡Muchas gracias, onii-chan! ¡Ven a verme pronto! —se despidió de él con la mano y ambos shinigami se marcharon de vuelta al Seireitei.

Rukia se quedó parada junto a Ichigo mirándolo con una sonrisa estúpida. Este se dio cuenta y de detuvo también. La miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Rukia lo miraba con esa sonrisa? Arqueó una ceja. —Eso fue muy bonito Ichigo.

—Cállate —dijo sonrojado y llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza. Algo le golpeó la memoria, lo que hizo que dejara caer su brazo como si este hubiera dejado de funcionar. —Salgamos de aquí. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer.

Entonces fue el turno de Rukia de mostrarse confusa. ¿Qué sería eso?

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión Kuchiki, Ichigo se sentó en el suelo, su zanpakuto en su regazo. Habituado ya a usar ese método, no le costó tanto tiempo en entrar en su mundo interno. Su hollow estaba allí, mirándolo con una expresión estoica. Ichigo lo saludó casualmente. El otro se quedó en silencio y luego le respondió con otro saludo. Ichigo miró al suelo, avergonzado y nervioso. ¿Estaría bien lo que iba a hacer?

—_¿Para qué viniste?_—preguntó finalmente.

—No tengo nada que hacer en la mansión Kuchiki. Es aburrida.

—_¡¿Viniste a perder el tiempo aquí?!_—exclamó su cara tornándose en una expresión más molesta aún.

—Ah vamos. No te quejes tanto. Es mi mundo, ¿no? ¡No necesito tu permiso para venir!

—_Tú…_ —levantó el puño al aire, preparado para golpearle si hacía falta. Él no era conocido por su paciencia.

—Es broma. Vine a hacer algo importante —se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiró intentando relajarse.

—_Ya Ichigo, suéltalo de una vez y lárgate _—dijo luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?

—_¿Molesto yo? _—entonces recordó. Oh, debía ser por aquel día que apareció en su mundo interno y… Mejor no pensaba en ello o acabaría del mismo modo. —_No_ —se detuvo un momento y añadió: —_No demasiado._

—Yo… En fin… —se llevó una mano a la nuca y rodó los ojos, no sabiendo a dónde mirar. Iba a hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad? Era lo justo. Aunque tampoco quería que se molestara más con él. —S-seamos compañeros.

Silencio…

_—¡¿Ah?! _—gritó atónito el hollow. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él? Esa actitud tan… amable y modesta le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Retrocedió un paso y parpadeó un par de veces comprobando que aquello no era un sueño. Analizó profundamente a Ichigo con la mirada. Era él realmente y no se lo habían cambiado por nadie, ¿verdad?

Ichigo cerró sus manos en un puño y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla con el rostro rojo en una mezcla entre ira y vergüenza. —¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Tómalo o déjalo pero no me mires de ese modo!

—_Creo que eso no puede ser_ —respondió cruzándose de brazos. De repente sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver la mirada de decepción de Ichigo. Frunció el ceño y descruzó los brazos para luego llevarse una mano al pecho. De algún modo quería saber que era lo que causaba esa sensación y al mismo tiempo deseaba ignorarlo completamente.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Sin ningún motivo? —gruñó el peli naranjo.

El hollow suspiró y regresó su atención al shinigami. _—Escucha Rey nosotros…_

—Ya corta con esa mierda —lo atajó con un suspiro exasperado. Arqueó las cejas en signo de molestia y se acercó un poco más hasta el hollow. —Mi nombre es Ichigo, deja de llamarme así. Te lo acabo de decir, no quiero estar por encima de ti. Esto… Y tampoco al contrario —se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y rodó los ojos. —Si el problema es que no tienes un nombre, ¿puedo darte uno?

_—¿Un no…no…nombre? ¿A mí? _—tartamudeó demasiado sorprendido como para ocultarlo. De todas las cosas que podían pasar. Eso era… ¿Realmente lo quería? Un nombre por el que puede ser llamado… Sonaba muy bien.

—Por supuesto. No es como si me gustara llamarte "hollow" o "caballo". ¡No suena bien para empezar! Además… —se acercó del todo hasta su hollow y puso una mano en su hombro. —¡Puedo decir que no eres como los demás!

—Rey- Digo… ¿Ichigo?

—Mucho mejor —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos en gesto de concentración. —De acuerdo, por ahora te llamaré… —abrió los ojos y lo miró de pies a cabeza. —¡Shiro!

—_Que original Ichigo. _—el susodicho hizo un puchero y "Shiro" sonrió socarronamente. —_Está bien, me quedo con el nombre. Caray…_ —al ver la expresión sonriente del peli naranjo sintió su estómago contraerse. ¿Qué era sensación de calidez que sentía? Además se sentía muy bien teniendo un nombre. Un nombre que Ichigo le había dado, el mismísimo shinigami al que intentó hacer daño numerosas veces en el pasado y joder, ahora sentía una especie de arrepentimiento al recordarlo.

¿Cuándo fue que la presencia de Ichigo cerca suya empezó a hacerse tan reconfortante? Era porque ahora tenía un corazón y un nombre o…

_¿Se trataba de algo más?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: The real world**

Ichigo y Rukia se despedían de los demás antes de marcharse juntos hacia Karakura. La chica había insistido en que quería pasar un tiempo allí y ayudar a Ichigo. Insistió tanto que no lo pudieron decir que no.

Ya llegados a la ciudad fueron hacia la casa de Ichigo donde Rukia enseguida se asentó en su lugar favorito de la casa, el armario de Ichigo. El peli naranjo siempre se preguntó por qué demonios a Rukia le gustaría tanto dormir allá dentro que incluso cuando sus hermanas le ofrecieron una cama normal en la habitación de ellas, se quejó diciendo que prefería dormir en el closet. Nunca entendería a su amiga y sus gustos la verdad.

—Ey Ichigo… ¡Vayamos a tomar un helado! —exclamó Kuchiki muy emocionada. Ichigo la miró como si la shinigami estuviera loca. Estaban en invierno aún… Pero en fin, no es como si se pudiera oponer a ella. Ya sabe el mal genio que tiene cuando quiere hacer algo con muchas ganas y se le niega.

—De acuerdo, pero lo comerás tú sola —gruñó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos saliendo de la casa tras ella.

Rukia asintió diciendo que le valía, pero que ella quería tomar uno sí o sí. Fueron hasta la heladería del centro comercial –en la cual, obviamente, había poca gente- y Rukia pidió un helado de chocolate, fresa y nata.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa e Ichigo solo se quedó mirándola mientras comía.

—**Esa cosa tiene buena pinta… **—dijo Shiro desde su mundo interno. Ichigo soltó una risita.

Rukia lo miró confusa, pero luego lo ignoró y continuó comiendo.

—**Me gustaría algún día probar algún tipo de comida. Quiero decir… ¿Qué se siente cuando comes algo?**

**—Pues… **—lo había olvidado. Shiro, viviendo en un mundo interno, no sabe mucho del mundo exterior excepto lo poco que haya podido ver a través de sus ojos. **—Es tan natural para mí que no sabría explicarte. **

—**Ya veo…** —sonaba algo decepcionado, ¿verdad?

**—Tú… ¿No puedes hacer como Zangetsu y materializarte en este mundo?**

**—No. Aunque pudiera, sería por un periodo corto de tiempo. Además… Yo no soy parte de tu mundo Ichigo. Yo pertenezco a ESTE mundo. **

Ichigo podía notar la leve tristeza que había en la manera de hablar de su hollow. Le dolía oírle hablar así… Él de algún modo lo entendía. Ichigo se sentía igual cuando iba a la Sociedad de Almas, era como su segunda casa, pero no pertenecía allí, al menos no aún.

**—Me gustaría que pertenecieras a este mundo, tanto como yo, Shiro.**

**—Tsché** —Ichigo podía verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja desde algún edificio de su mundo interno.

Después de eso no hablaron más.

Regresó a casa con Rukia, conversando tranquilamente con ella y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hubo alguna que otra discusión o golpes, nada que no fuera normal en ellos dos.

Rukia sonrió, puede que fueran impresiones de ella, pero sentía una energía muy positiva proveniente de Ichigo últimamente, el shinigami sustituto se solía ver de buen humor –a pesar de siempre llevar el ceño fruncido-. Aunque en ese momento algo parecía estar molestándolo…

—¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?

—Estaba pensando en la rebelión de las zanpakuto —se llevó metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Eh? Pero si eso es agua pasada —respondió confusa de que Ichigo estuviera pensando en aquel incidente.

—Lo sé, pero… Estaba pensando en que las zanpakuto estaban fuera de nuestro mundo interno, ¿verdad? Y podían hacer cosas aquí, en el mundo real.

—Sí —asintió Rukia. —Incluso podían usar un gigai sin problemas.

Ichigo sonrió y levantó la cabeza de nuevo. —Bien.

Rukia alzó una ceja y lo miró mientras caminaba a su lado. ¿Qué estaría pensando Ichigo?

* * *

Rukia dormía profundamente en el closet e Ichigo aprovechó para llamar a Urahara. Le estaba dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Incluso se preguntó por qué ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces. Había un sentimiento de emoción regocijado en su pecho. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Gruñó y llamó al tendero antes de que siguiera teniendo pensamientos cursis. Una voz adormilada le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

Tuvieron una larga conversación ya que Kisuke no estaba muy de acuerdo con la petición que recibió de Ichigo y este trataba de convencerlo y a la vez de no perder los nervios y levantar la voz. Lo menos que quería es despertar a Rukia y que ella se enterara. Estaba seguro de que la shinigami sería la primera en oponerse a aquella loca idea.

—Espero que sepas lo qué haces Kurosaki-san —suspiró Kisuke al otro lado del teléfono rindiéndose a la idea de que convencer a Ichigo era como hablar con una piedra. No le hacía ni caso —Deberías hablar con Kuchiki-san antes de hacer nada —Ichigo bufó y rodó los ojos ante eso. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, pero… —Ella no dirá nada muy distinto de lo que yo te he dicho ya, luego no me digas que no te lo hemos advertido.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control —sacudió la mano en el aire y colgó soltando un largo suspiró. Dejó el teléfono en el suelo y rodó hacia el otro lado para dormir. —Yo también espero saber lo que estoy haciendo —sonrió y cerró los ojos. Todo saldría bien, las cosas habían cambiado.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto, pero es que el siguiente será más largo y lo dividí :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: New world.**

—Pero bueno, Kurosaki —habló Urahara al verlo por allí muy temprano en la mañana, abriendo su abanico y tapando su cara y sonrisa con él—. No sabía que tuvieras tanta prisa en esto, pero tranquilo… Ya tengo todo preparado.

Mientras tanto, Shiro estaba cabreado con Ichigo. Que ingenuo había sido. O mejor dicho, idiota directamente.

Desde la noche anterior Ichigo lo tenía suprimido y un bloque que no le permitía tener acceso a su mente. ¿Acaso todas sus palabras del día anterior habían sido mentira? Y solo de pensar en eso se enfadaba aún más.

En el momento en que iba dándole vueltas a la situación, notó algo extraño. Era como si algo tratara de absorberlo.

—Maldito idiota con complejo de héroe. ¡Bastardo! ¡Idiota! ¡Te odio Ichigo! —gritó con mucha ira.

—¿Ah sí? —le respondió una voz.

El hollow abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con un Ichigo muy cabreado, con un tic en el ojo y a quién se le empezaba a notar una venita en la sien.

—Vaya, ¿es así como pagas a quién te ayuda? ¡Desagradecido! —le contestó Ichigo, pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—Pero qué demonios…—empezó el hollow mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde había sido golpeado.

Fue entonces cuando miró alrededor. En un segundo logró averiguar dónde estaban. La sala de entrenamientos de Urahara.

—Pero, ¿qué hago aquí? —preguntó totalmente confundido. No podía creer que estuviera en… ¡No era posible! —Esto es el mundo real…

—No, es el mundo donde los unicornios vomitan arcoíris—le respondió sarcásticamente Ichigo. —Encima que intento cumplir tu deseo… ¡Ya te vale, Shiro!

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que de verdad estoy fuera? —le preguntó el hollow, de repente emocionado, y mirando alrededor. —No me lo puedo creer…

Por Dios, casi podía ver como los ojos le brillaban como los de un niño en el día de Navidad.

Ichigo se llevó la impresión del siglo al verlo tan sólo a unos centímetros de él. El hollow se quedó mirándole fijamente y le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

—Bueno, pensé que igual no era tan mala idea que salieras un rato.

El hollow no podía articular palabra. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el chico, que había cruzado los brazos y había tomado una postura seria.

—Pero no creas que esto va a ser hacer lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? No puedo dejar que vayas solo a cualquier parte, porque a saber lo que harías si no estoy presente. Además, no puedes estar fuera por más de doce horas.

El hollow lo miró curioso, no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—El sistema está un poco hecho a la prisa —rió bajito Urahara. —Así que no puedes permanecer fuera del mundo interno de Kurosaki-san más de doce horas. Casi llegado el tiempo deberás volver.

—¿Y si no lo hiciera?

Kisuke agacha la cabeza ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su sombrero. —Kurosaki-san moriría lentamente —saca su abanico y lo pone frente a su boca. —Sois parte de la misma alma, y una separación muy prolongada sin los métodos adecuados puede ser muy peligrosa para ambos. Tranquilo, puede que en un mes tenga la técnica completa y podremos solventar este pequeño problema. Además de momento sólo las personas con poder espiritual podrán verte. Ichigo y yo hemos hablado de esto y hemos decidido darte una oportunidad. Decías que simplemente querías poder estar en este mundo y esto es lo más parecido que de momento podemos hacer.

El hollow no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, mostrando que había entendido lo que le decían.

—Ahora escucha, la verdad es que podrías meterme o mejor dicho, meternos en un buen lío si algo de esto llegara a oídos de la Sociedad de Almas. Por eso no nos podemos permitir que ningún shinigami o persona te vea, ¿lo entiendes? —explicó Ichigo con claridad queriendo que a Shiro se le quedaran grabadas sus palabras en la cabeza.

—Tsché, si no hay de otra…

—Me lo tomaré como un sí —Ichigo suspiró.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Urahara regresando a su actitud alegre. —No tengo nada más que decirles. ¡Venga! ¡A explorar el mundo!

* * *

—¡Oh! ¡Ichigo! —exclamó muy emocionado Shiro deteniéndose y mirando a lo alto del tejado de una casa.

—¿Qué es ahora? —suspiró Ichigo sonriendo un poco y parándose unos metros más lejos de Shiro.

—¡Es… un gato! —dijo señalando al animal en que estaba acostado en el tejado de la casa.

—Sí, sí que lo es —respondió mirando también hacia arriba.

—Uau, todo es muy extraño —dijo ladeando la cabeza hasta que su oreja tocó con su hombro. Para él los edificios del mundo interno de Ichigo estaban bien puestos y eran las casas del mundo real las que le parecían que estaban al revés.

Ichigo se la pasó andando tras de Shiro ya que este corría por todos lados buscando más cosas que captaran su interés.

Hasta que se pararon frente al puesto de helados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shiro e Ichigo rodó los ojos y puso una mano en su hombro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. No podía comer nada, era una gran desventaja e iba a tener que esperar.

Shiro chasqueó la lengua y se marchó de allí siguiendo a Ichigo. Que ganas tenía que Urahara perfeccionara aquella técnica y que pudiera tener su propio gigai. Quería probar cosas, comer y beber.

Miró al frente y reconoció el camino que estaban siguiendo. Si no estaba equivocado era hacia la casa de Ichigo. Sonrió y pasó corriendo junto al peli naranjo tomando su mano en el proceso obligando al chico a correr también a pesar de las protestas de este.

No sabía por qué, debía de ser porque estaba en la naturaleza de Ichigo, pero solo con coger su mano sentía el aura protectora que emanaba de él. Lo que más le impresionaba; y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse bien, era que Ichigo actuaba con calma cerca de su persona y le inspiraba confianza. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan bien tener la aceptación y la confianza de Ichigo.

Al mismo tiempo aquella sensación de calor en su pecho se estaba haciendo más grande…

* * *

—Hm… —Ichigo estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con el lápiz entre sus labios mientras miraba atentamente hacia el calendario.

Shiro estaba saltando sobre la cama de Ichigo para enojo de este quien ya le había dicho hace cinco minutos que dejara de saltar, pero Shiro solo le sacó la lengua y siguió con la divertida acción. Llego un momento en el que se detuvo y se acercó por detrás del adolescente.

—¿Qué haces? Llevas un buen rato mirando a ese trozo de papel —gruñó mirando hacia la pared donde estaba colgado el calendario.

—Dentro de poco es 14 de Febrero —suspiró el peli naranjo pareciendo molesto. Shiro lo miró confuso. —Bah, es un día como otro cualquiera, para que me preocupo —se saca el lápiz de entre los labios y lo coloca bajo su nariz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con-? —se detuvo al sentir la punta de una espada en su nuca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes reaccionar y girarse rápidamente para golpear de una patada a la amenaza. Su pie fue detenido por Ichigo quien miraba a ambos combatientes con sorpresa.

—¡Alto, alto! —exclamó soltando el pie de su hollow y mirando a la persona recién llegada. —No va a hacer nada malo, Rukia. Siéntate y te explicaré.

La shinigami envainó de nuevo su espada confiando en Ichigo, pero mirando aún así al albino con algo de desconfianza.

Escuchó toda la historia de Ichigo y de cómo la relación con su hollow había acabado siendo buena y que no era ninguna amenaza ahora.

Rukia asintió. —Si tu confías en él no tendré de otra que aceptarlo Ichigo, pero ten cuidado. No le diré nada a la Sociedad de Almas —sonrió un poco y se dirigió al armario para tomar su gigai que estaba allí.

—Gracias Rukia —suspiró el shinigami sustituto dándole una pequeña mirada a Shiro. —Ahora… Discutamos en dónde dormirá cada uno —dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Rukia sonrió con malicia y corrió a meterse en el armario y se abrazó a las sábanas guardadas dentro. Obviamente tanto Ichigo como Shiro, ninguno se atrevía a meterse con la Kuchiki…

—Dado que nadie puede verte… —Ichigo se quedó pensativo mirando a Shiro. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y suspiró. —Supongo que tendrás que dormir en mi cama conmigo.

—¿Dormir? —él no había dormido antes. Sabía lo que era a grandes rasgos, pero nunca lo había vivido. ¿Cómo sería?

* * *

Durante la tarde habían estado jugando. Rukia le enseñó muchas cosas a Shiro y se sintió orgullosa de ello.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche, Rukia se había ido a dormir al closet e Ichigo ya estaba descansando también en su cama. Shiro estaba sentado en el escritorio, muy concentrado dibujando algo con solamente la lámpara de la mesa encendida. Rukia le había enseñado a dibujar, pero estaba probando con su propio estilo, además de que sus conejos le parecían muy extraños y se llevó un golpe por comentárselo. Esa shinigami era un peligro en ocasiones.

Cuando ya terminó su trabajo, estiró los brazos y suspiró. Ya era de regresar al mundo interno de Ichigo. Después de todo no había podido hacer eso de dormir y se había levantado a dibujar.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acostó al lado de Ichigo para luego desaparecer.

No podía esperar al día siguiente. El mundo de los humanos era mucho más interesante de lo que nunca imaginó.

Y tampoco imaginó… Que tendría tanto interés puesto en Ichigo.

* * *

¿Qué le pasará a Shiro con Ichigo? Se ve muy obvio... Y esa Rukia es una loquilla... Ya verán lo que hará XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Fear2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en un desconocido espacio totalmente blanco. Se puso en pie y giró varias veces sobre si mismo buscando algún tipo de salida o algo que no fuera un infinito blanco.

Entonces poco a poco unas partículas negras empezaron a agruparse frente a él formando una figura humana totalmente oscura. Retrocedió un paso y miró al extraño ser con el ceño fruncido a la vez que intentaba analizarlo con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, fue atravesado en el pecho por lo que vendría a ser la mano de la sombra. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par al sentir la oleada de dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban sin poder aguantar su peso y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque aquella sombra lo tenía sujeto en el aire con su mano dentro de su pecho. Su vista se volvía borrosa por momentos no sin antes poder ver como las partículas negras dejaban al descubierto la verdadera identidad de su atacante…

* * *

—¡SHIRO! —abrió los párpados de golpe al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba empapado en sudor y con la mano sujetando con fuerza su camisa en la zona donde su pecho está. Respiraba con vehemencia, parpadeando rápidamente ante el cambio de escenario. Era su habitación, así que… Solo había sido una pesadilla.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien…? —preguntó Rukia abriendo la puerta del armario ligeramente. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó.

Ichigo asintió y se dejó caer hacia atrás intentando calmar su respiración. Se relajó poco a poco y suspiró.

—Ya va a amanecer… —susurró Rukia abriendo la puerta del armario y saltando fuera de él. —Ya mejor nos levantamos, ¿no? —mira hacia la dirección de Ichigo y lo mira atentamente. —¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, despreocúpate —bosteza y se levanta de la cama mirando a Rukia ya más calmado. —Solo fue una pesadilla —dirige su mirada hacia la ventana creyendo sentir que alguien lo observaba, pero no había nada afuera. Debieron de ser imaginaciones suyas…

La pequeña shinigami suspiró aliviada y miró hacia el escritorio donde yacía el dibujo que Shiro había hecho la noche anterior. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó impresionada lo buenos que eran sus trazos, casi parecía una foto de verdad. Había dibujado a Ichigo mientras dormía. Sonrió y se giró para enseñarle al peli naranjo el dibujo, sin embargo algo no andaba bien con el adolescente. Dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio donde estaba y se acercó a Ichigo mirándolo con preocupación. Su respiración estaba entrecortada lo que hizo que se preocupara más, ¿qué le pasaría?

Alarmada, se puso frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos y estos no parecían estar mirando a ningún lugar concreto. Estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Fue entonces que lo vio, una mancha roja en su camisa.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Estás sangrando! —lo tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. —¡Oye! ¡Reacciona!

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

—¡Kuchiki! —Shiro se materializó junto a ella pegándole un susto a Rukia. La chica enseguida se recompuso y lo miró.

—Shiro… ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó mirando al hollow con preocupación esperando a que él le diera una respuesta.

—No lo sé, pero déjame curarle —respondió mirando a Rukia con determinados ojos dorados.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —dijo sorprendida y dándole espacio al albino para ponerse frente a Ichigo.

—Sí, utilizaré la regeneración instantánea —sonrió cínicamente como siempre hace y abrió los botones de la camisa de Ichigo para luego poner sus dedos sobre la herida.

—Esa herida parece… Como si hubieran intentado arrancarle algo en su pecho —musitó la Kuchiki.

—Yo diría que se la hizo a sí mismo —comentó Shiro. En la zona alrededor de la herida empezó a acumularse un reiatsu blanco que comenzó a cerrar la herida lentamente para molestia y sorpresa de Shiro. Había algo mal con sus poderes… Aún a pesar de esa extraña sensación, logró cerrarla. Puso dos dedos en la frente de Ichigo y este pareció despertar de su trance. —¿Ichigo?

—¿Shiro? ¿Qué me pasó?

—No es nada importante. Venga, se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela.

Rukia lo miró, confusa, pero después decidió que Shiro hizo bien en no decirle. Si no lo recordaba era mejor.

—Ya averiguaré más tarde qué ocurrió —le susurró el albino al oído y ella asintió.

* * *

El día prosiguió sin más percances. Todo transcurrió normalmente, Rukia e Ichigo se fueron a la escuela y Shiro se quedó en el mundo interno de Ichigo en silencio no queriendo molestar al shinigami. Además, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había soñado Ichigo para que hubiera llegado a hacerse daño de ese modo.

No le gustaba mucho hacer aquello, sin embargo iba a tener que remover sus recuerdos. Se concentró y miró entre los más recientes… Cuando creyó dar con el adecuado, empezó a sentirse terriblemente mareado. Despejó su mente de los recuerdos de Ichigo y se dobló sobre sí mismo, vomitando.

Cuando paró de tener arcadas se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y jadeó. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación tan rara? Apenas empezó a explorar el recuerdo y le había pasado aquello. Su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes recorría cada poro de su cuerpo. A pesar de no haberlo sentido nunca sabía bien lo que era… Tenía miedo de ese recuerdo. ¿Pero por qué?

Chasqueó la lengua y miró molesto hacia el cielo. —Estúpido corazón humano… —musitó entre dientes. —Me estás haciendo sentir tantas cosas… Es confuso —cerró los ojos momentáneamente llevándose una mano al pecho donde estaba latiendo aquel reciente corazón que poseía. Lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de los sentimientos cálidos y confortantes los sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo. —¿Qué significa? —mira hacia su pecho y suspira. —¿Por qué lates más deprisa cuando él está cerca? ¿Acaso te pone feliz? —otro suspiro. —Supongo que es porque el idiota de Ichigo es así… ¿O es cosa mía?

Recordó el día de ayer, cuando lo había tomado de la mano y lo que sintió entonces.

—Sí, creo que realmente te pones feliz cuando pienso en él, ¿eh? —se dijo para sí mismo, hablando con su corazón como si este fuera a proporcionarle algún tipo de respuesta.

* * *

Wohoho ya apareció algo de drama por aquí. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ichigo?

Preguntas que se harán… ¿Por qué he actualizado tan rápido? Porque me entró la repentina inspiración. Nah mentira. Es que quería escribir la idea antes de que se me olvidara D:


	9. Chapter 9

¡Actualización para el día de San Valentín! No creí que fuera a poder postear este capítulo en el día justo XD

* * *

**Capítulo 8: San Valentine's Day**

El instituto de Karakura era un caos nada más llegar la hora del receso. Era el esperado día de San Valentín, o no tan esperado para otros.

Como para Ichigo.

No entendía como cada año recibía más chocolates. Rukia se había reído de él diciendo que se había vuelto muy popular y que incluso tenía un club de fans, claro que eso último no era verdad y era solo para molestar al peli naranjo.

El grupo de amigos se reunió en la azotea como siempre. Orihime repartiendo chocolate para todos. No había manera en saber quién le gustaba desde que desistió con Ichigo y puso sus ojos en otra persona. Naturalmente Keigo tenía que salir con su drama y empezar a decir que el suyo era más grande.

Suspiro general.

Mientras en lo profundo del alma de Ichigo, el hollow observaba cómo había sido la mañana y estaba enfadado por algún motivo. Viendo a todas esas chicas acercándose a Ichigo le molestaba. Le dolía el estómago y el pecho por algún motivo que desconocía y eso le confundía aún más.

Rechinó los dientes y trató de calmarse.

—¿Qué ocurre Shiro? —Preguntó Ichigo sintiendo la frustración de su hollow.

Shiro se lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle, aún estaba reacio a hablar sobre lo que sentía y difícilmente eso no iba a cambiar.

—Verás yo tengo esta extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estómago... Me molesta que esas chicas estén tan cerca de ti.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, desconcertado. Luego de pensar detenidamente en las palabras de su hollow tuvo que aguantar una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

—Ah... ¿El pequeño Shiro está celoso? —Bromeó Ichigo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Ce-celoso? —Repitió confuso.

—Sí. Es un sentimiento que se puede dar en distintos escenarios... A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso de todas esas chicas que me rodearon —_En fin eso es extraño_, pensó después Ichigo.

—¿Qué piensas de ellas? —preguntó queriendo indagar más en el tema.

—No sé... Tenía ganas de gritarles que se alejaran.

Sí. Definitivamente hablaban de celos.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué es todo ese rollo de los chocolates y las chicas locas? —añadió molesto. Se notaba que no le gustaba nada aquello, ¿eh?

—Hoy es San Valentín. Un día donde la gente se hace regalos para demostrar su amor, claro que hay personas que incluso les dan chocolate a sus amigos.

—Hm... ¿Y si le doy uno a Zangetsu? —dijo con tono de duda.

—Eso sería muy raro Shiro... —rió bajito el shinigami.

—Eso del amor es muy complejo para mí —Bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, para mí también —concordó.

—¿Y qué se supone que sientes cuando amas alguien? —de acuerdo, no estaba muy interesado en el tema, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Por si algún día llegara a enamorarse salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Él no era ningún cobarde, pero de repente al ver a todos esos humanos tan dulces y melosos le había dado un poco de asco.

—Bueno, no es algo que haya experimentado mucho pero... Creo que sientes que tu corazón se acelera cuando esa persona se acerca ti —Se acerca un poco más a él y estiró ligeramente la mano para señalar a la zona del pecho de Shiro donde estaba su corazón. Este se aceleró. —Sientes algo así como mariposas en el estómago.

Sí, podía sentirlas revoloteando salvajemente dentro de él. Cientos de ellas.

—Harías cualquier cosa para proteger a esa persona y que nunca se fuera de tu lado. —Ichigo soltó una risita al repasar toda su definición. —Supongo que no soy el mejor para definirlo y- — se detuvo cuando Shiro agarró su mano y lo miró con brillantes ojos dorados. Dudo unos momentos antes de soltar la bomba.

—Ichigo, creo que estoy enamorado.

* * *

—Ya está todo listo... —Murmuró una sombra que acechaba los alrededores del instituto de Karakura.

Conocía a su objetivo, este era famoso por su tenacidad y fuerza. Él era poderoso, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para poder derrotarlo. Así que solo tendría que usar sus habilidades.

Porque la mejor forma de destruir a alguien es hacerlo desde dentro.

Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro, solo viéndose sus blancos dientes entre la sombra que cubría su cuerpo.

—Pronto llegará tu hora... Shinigami Sustituto.

* * *

—¿Enamorado? ¿En serio? —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Dado que Shiro ahora tenía un corazón, pues sí, técnicamente era posible. Sin embargo le parecía tan extraño…

—Yo... Yo he sentido todo lo que me has descrito —Soltó la mano de Ichigo y se la llevó al pecho. Mantuvo la mirada sobre su mano, sus ojos brillando con indecisión, cosa que dejaba a Ichigo más impresionado aún.

—Vaya, eso es... —Se lleva una mano a la nuca y rueda los ojos mostrándose algo nervioso ante la repentina confesión, —en fin... Es inesperado.

—Hm... —Asintió estando de acuerdo. Y lo peor de todo era el causante de ese sentimiento que le resultaba agonizante y a la vez agradable.

—¿Y quién es? —Preguntó luego de dos minutos de silencio.

—¿Uh?— Levantó la cabeza ya que había estado distraído pensando. Sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver a Ichigo mirándolo atentamente con aquellos brillantes ojos cafés. —No... No estoy seguro... —mintió.

Sabía lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser Ichigo, así que no quiso decirle aún. Aunque era verdad que no estaba del todo seguro. Eso del amor es muy complicado, pero podía decir con certeza que es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Algo así... Como una atracción. Sí, esa era la definición perfecta: se sentía atraído hacia Ichigo. Hacia su personalidad luchadora y amable. Podía ser salvaje e inocente al mismo tiempo. Su extravagante cabello naranja lo hacía aún más especial y su cuerpo... Alguien así debería ser pecado. Al menos eso era todo lo que Shiro veía. La perfección. Uf… Eso del amor lo está poniendo idiota totalmente.

—¿Shiro? ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado mirando a la nada desde hace rato.

—¿Uh? ¿Decías? —respondió totalmente distraído no habiendo cogido ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Ichigo aparte de su nombre.

—Jo Shiro, realmente has caído duro por alguien, ¿eh? —Rió Ichigo pensando en lo raro que era que su hollow actuara de aquel modo. De hecho aún era raro para él pensar en que una vez fue un hollow que le hacía daño y trataba de hacerse con el control a toda costa. La verdad es que estaba contento de que eso hubiera cambiado a pesar de las dificultades de Shiro para entender los sentimientos y las cosas del mundo material.

Shiro se quedó embobado de nuevo ante su suave risa. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de brujería estaba ejerciendo Ichigo sobre él?

—¿Qué tal si sales un rato fuera? —Le preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

El hollow no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea. Aún se sentía incómodo al lado de los amigos de Ichigo y estos parecían estar también alerta cerca de él.

—No te preocupes por ellos, se acostumbrarán a ti.

—Si tú lo dices... —gruñó.

Ambos abandonaron el mundo de edificios invertidos. El peli naranjo regresó a su consciencia y Shiro apareció a su lado en una nube de humo.

Sus compañeros saltaron en el sitio ante la aparición del invitado. Hubo un extraño silencio en el que Shiro se mostró demasiado incómodo ante las miradas. A pesar de eso mantuvo su expresión seria.

—Tranquilo Shiro-kun —Sonrió Orihime notando la tensión entre ellos. —Ya todos te perdonamos cuando Kurosaki-kun lo hizo —Los demás asintieron. —Solo necesitamos que se forme un poco más de confianza— Abrió una bolsa y saco una bolsita de color azul de ella. Se la tendió a Shiro este la tomó.

El albino con curiosidad la bolsita y la abrió. Había un chocolate dentro.

—¡Seamos amigos! —Exclamó Inoue sonriendo ampliamente y sintió que sonreía en serio frente a él. Incluso después de lo que pasó con Ulquiorra, no podía odiarlo o estar enfadada. Era raro, pero estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Shiro parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír también aunque a su manera de siempre. Mordió un trozo del chocolate y todos le miraron sudando a mares. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando no le pasó nada y encima dijo que le gustaba. Posiblemente Shiro era el único que podría comer la comida de Inoue.

El hollow estuvo en silencio y miró de reojo a la pelirroja y después hacia Ichigo.

—Inoue... ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Dijo Shiro poniéndose en pie. Orihime asintió y levantándose, lo siguió. Se marcharon lejos del grupo, donde no pudieran escucharlos. Shiro miró atentamente a la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

—¿Estás nervioso? Kurosaki-kun hace mucho ese gesto cuando lo está— Sonrió Orihime. Shiro chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado. —Lo sabía. Soltó una risita y habló de nuevo. —¿De qué querías hablar?

— Yo... —Desvió la mirada hacia el grupo, concretamente hacia el peli naranjo y Orihime le siguió la vista. —Sé que él te gusta.

Orihime se sonrojó. —Así es. Aunque ya desistí... Es obvio que solo ve amistad entre nosotros, curiosamente no me duele que así sea —Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír —¿Por qué es todo esto Shiro-kun?

—Creo que...

—¿Quieres a Ichigo? —un leve rubor tiñe las mejillas del albino. ¿Es así? Eso creía. —Lo sé. ¡Se te ve en la cara! —Se echó a reír y Shiro frunció el ceño. —Hm... ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Es eso? —El hollow la miró y asintió.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Conozco una experta en estas relaciones extrañas! Aunque... —su expresión se torna seria, cosa que es extraña en la chica pelirroja. —Shiro-kun, ten cuidado.

—¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a los shinigami?

—No solo con la Sociedad de Almas, sino porque una relación así no es sencilla. Ambos sois hombres. No sé qué piensa Kurosaki-kun sobre el tema.

—No había pensado en ello... —Suspiró. Los humanos, sus costumbres y su ética. No la entendía y ahora comprendía porque Rukia le había dicho que cuando estuvo allí por primera vez le costó adaptarse a esas cosas.

—Tranquilo, Chizuru nos ayudará a saber si le molesta y te enseñará un par de cosas, ¿vale? —comentó regresando a su estado de ánimo alegre.

—¿Chizuru?

* * *

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —Exclamó la pelirroja con lentes con emoción. —¡Amo las historias de amor prohibido! —Le coge una mano a Shiro y la sacude. —¡Encantada! ¡Soy Honsho Chizuru! —Le suelta la mano con la misma velocidad con la que la tomó y se da la vuelta. —¡Estoy tan emocionada! —Shiro la miraba sudando. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esa chica? —Tranquilo, amigo. Una vez que sepamos que piensa Ichigo-kun de todo esto empezaremos con la segunda parte del plan —dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una mirada provocadora.

¿En serio tenía que confiar en ella?

* * *

No habrá más actualizaciones hasta dentro de una o dos semanas, sean pacientes. Es por eso que he publicado tanto capítulo seguido.

Ay madre, Chizuru… ¿Qué irá a hacer? Amo a esa chica, es genial XD


	10. Chapter 10

Dije que iba a tardar? Pues parece que al final no, aun me quedan tres días de vacaciones y me dio tiempo de escribir otro más. Muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan reviews, los quiero :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Plan**

—¡La mejor manera en la que te puedes meter en este mundillo es leyendo manga! —Chizuru le exclamó a Shiro lo más bajo que pudo ya que Ichigo los seguía varios pasos más atrás. —A próposito... Parece que te sigue a todos lados —dice mirando a Ichigo de reojo.

_Es una larga historia..._ —se dijo Shiro para sí mismo.

—Ahí está la tienda... Hime-chan es tu turno —le sonrie a Orihime quién estaba caminando al lado de ambos y ella le devuelve la sonrisa antes de retroceder e ir con Ichigo y entretenerlo en otra tienda.

La pelirroja tiró del brazo del albino y lo llevó adentro de la tienda.

—Creo que estaba por aquí... —van caminando, buscando una sección en concreto. Los ojos de Chizuru se iluminaron cuando se pararon frente a unas estanterías. Eso para ella era el paraíso. Pasó el dedo índice a través de los lomos de los libros manga buscando un título hasta que lo encontró y lo sacó del estante y se lo mostró a Shiro. —¡Junjou Romántica*! ¡Ideal para empezar con suavidad! Leértelo será tu tarea —se lo entrega y Shiro le da la vuelta para leer la contra portada. —Te ayudará, en serio. Pero que Ichi no lo vea, ¿eh? —le guiña un ojo y le tiende la mano para que se lo devuelva y poder pagarlo.

Con el manga ya pagado, salen de la tienda y Shiro se lo guarda dentro del shihakusho antes de que Ichigo lo vea.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó el peli naranjo cuando se reunieron con ellos.

—Mirando manga —sonrió Chizuru y Shiro asintió.

Ichigo frunce el ceño y se rasca el cabello sientiendo un aura de complicidad entre aquellos dos. A petición de Orihime, se marchan a una cafetería para tomar algo.

—¿Dónde está Kuchiki? —pregunta la de las lentes.

—Está ocupada. —responde Ichigo. Haciendo dios sabe qué con Renji... Algo me dijo —pensó para él.

—Venga Shiro-kun, vamos a pedir —Shiro asiente y se levanta con ella y la sigue.

Ichigo los mira irse de reojo, frunciendo más el ceño. Recordó entonces la conversación de esa mañana en su mundo interno. Shiro estaba enamorado... ¿De Inoue tal vez? Siente un pinchazo en el pecho ante ese pensamiento. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se sintió así de repente? Gruñe, molesto consigo mismo.

Chizuru lo observa y sonríe. Primera parte del plan, adelante.

—¿Ichigo-san? —carraspea para que el peli naranjo le preste atención, este mira hacia ella. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —el chico asiente. —¿Qué opinas de las relaciones entre hombres?

Un leve rubor tiñe las mejillas de Ichigo y mira hacia la mesa un poco avergonzado ante la pregunta. —P-pues... No me molesta, supongo. Si se aman de verdad, ¿cual es el problema? —estaba siendo sincero.

—Buena respuesta —la subconsciencia de Chizuru da saltos de alegría, ese era el primer paso, pero es uno bastante grande. —Digamos que un chico se te declara, ¿qué haces?

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornan más rojas. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas? Pero de pronto se encontró pensando en la respuesta. Sí... ¿Qué haría? ¿Rechazarlo? Es lo más seguro, es decir, no tiene esos gustos. —No sé Honsho-san... Supongo que lo rechazaría.

—¿No le darías una oportunidad si quiera?

Ichigo traga saliva. ¿Por qué sentía como que estaba en un dilema?

Chizuru sonrie victoriosa por dentro. ¡Sí! Aquello iba sobre ruedas porque él se lo estaba pensando.

—Dependería de quién sea —contesta finalmente. Se reprime mentalmente... ¡¿En serio acababa de decir eso?! ¡Pero si él no tiene esos gustos! Aún sí así era, la idea no le disgustaba... Oficialmente está preocupado por su orientación sexual. Mierda.

—¿En serio? ¿Te lo pensarías? —los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminan con ilusión. ¡Eso iba mejor de lo que esperaba!  
Ichigo asiente con un gruñido deseando cambiar de tema.

—¡Cuando se lo diga a Shiro se va a alegrar un montón!

—¡Ya regresamos! —anunción Orihime soltando la bandeja sobre la mesa. —¡Chocolate caliente para Kurosaki-kun, té para Chizuru-chan y zumo para mi!

Shiro observa las bebidas. Cuánto deseaba poder tomar algo de eso. Ichigo lo mira de reojo mientras bebe y deja la taza sobre la mesa. Mira a la taza, luego a Shiro. Apreta los labios dejando una fina línea y suspira. Le tiende la taza a Shiro. —Pueba.

—Pero Ichigo-

—Inténtalo. No soporto verte con esa cara —bufó.

Shiro toma la taza entre sus manos y mira al líquido del interior. Las otras dos chicas también lo miran expectantes.

—Cuidado que está caliente —le advierte Ichigo por si acaso.

Shiro hace un sonido de asentimiento y se lleva la taza a los labios. Siente el líquido chocolate en sus labios. Toma un pequeño sorbo. Sus ojos se abren de par en par ante la extraña sensación. ¿Así eran los sabores? ¡Pues era increíble!

—Por su cara puedo decir que le gusta —Orihime sonríe de oreja a oreja a la vez que se pone un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—¿Te sabe? —pregunta Ichigo. Shiro asiente rápidamente, sintiéndose emocionado.

Aparta un poco la taza y sonrie como siempre lo hace. Ichigo suspira y sonrie levemente —Iré a buscar otro entonces —se levanta de la silla y se marcha.

—¡Es increíble! —exclama con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Shiro tengo buenas noticias en el frente —susurra Chizuru. —A Ichigo no parece importarle ese tipo de relaciones y además se lo pensaría si un chico se le declara. ¿No es genial?

Shiro asiente. Vaya día, el mejor de los que lleva en su corta vida. Su corazón late más rápido solo de pensarlo.

* * *

Ya en casa de Ichigo, mientras este se ducha, Shiro comienza a leer el manga que Chizuru le compró. Solo leyendo las primeras páginas ya le había atrapado la historia. En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, cierra rápidamente el manga y lo guarda de nueva dentro de su shihakusho.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue totalmente inesperado.

Ichigo había entrado a la habitación solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello y sus hombros debido a su cabello mojado.

Shiro sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas. Dios santo... Esa vista de Ichigo debería de estar prohibida. Y no entendía por qué se ponía así cuando él era exactamente igual. Aún estaban en invierno y hacía frío, pero Shiro sentía que los grados en la habitación acababan de subir de repente.  
Ichigo estaba hablando con él, pero entendía nada. Lo estaba escuchando pero no atendiendo. Lo vio agacharse para tomar la ropa del cajón y la dejó sobre el borde de la cama.

—¿Shiro? ¿Me estás escuchando? —mira a su hollow con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—S-sí —contestó autómaticamente. En realidad no sabía ni a que demonios le había dicho que sí. Se sentía estar debajo de un trance donde lo único que hay era la vista de Ichigo.

Ichigo frunce el ceño no creyéndolo del todo, pero rueda los ojos y decide dejarlo pasar. De verdad que cada vez estaba más raro. Exhala y deja caer la toalla para poder vestirse.

De repente ve a Shiro desaparecer fuera de su habitación. Sacude la cabeza, confuso. ¿Qué mosca le picó?

* * *

—¡Mierda! —gruñe en voz baja recargado por fuera de la habitación del adolescente. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y luego la mira. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba sangrando?! Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. Maldice una, dos, tres veces. Tenía ganas de estrangular a su Rey por hacerlo sentir así, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba abalanzarse sobre él. Sentía una excitación y un deseo oscuro que hace tiempo que no sentía. Amaba eso. Instintos. A pesar de tener ahora un corazón no dejaba de disfrutar de esas cosas. Una buena batalla siempre era bienvenida.

El problema era... ¿Con que cara miraba a Ichigo ahora? Tenía que borrar esa escena de su mente, en serio. ¡Sin embargo era muy difícil olvidar algo así! Se lleva las manos al cabello y lo revuelve, frustrado.

La puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Ichigo (ya vestido gracias a Kami-sama), voltea la cabeza para ver a Shiro mirándolo con ojos que se mueven nerviosos.

Ichigo alza una ceja, ¿qué le pasa? Empezaba a estar curioso.

—Ya que sí puedes comer ayúdame con la cena. Mi familia no va estar en casa para cenar —le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga escaleras abajo.

Shiro asiente y sin decir nada baja tras él.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco tensas.

* * *

Junjou Romántica*: Seguro que muchas conocen este manga/anime, ¿no? Para las que no, es muy recomendable :D

Pobre Shiro, tendrá que lidiar con algo llamado "hormonas" XD


	11. Chapter 11

Siento la tardanza, ya saben: exámenes, exámenes...

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Double trouble**

Ichigo empezó a calentar la cena y a preparar el arroz junto con Rukia –la shinigami siempre parecía aparecer de la nada-, ya que Shiro intentó cortar unas verduras, pero por poco se corta la mano así que Ichigo lo mandó a ver la televisión por si acaso. Este a regañadientes fue a ello, aunque se quedó más enganchado a la caja tonta de lo que creyó.

—¿Qué tal te va con Shiro? —preguntó Rukia revisando el arroz.

—Hmm… Bien, a veces actúa un poco extraño, supongo que las nuevas emociones son las causantes, es mejor vigilarlo—respondió sin mirarla, estando más pendiente de la comida dentro del microondas.

—Lo vigilas porque aún no confías del todo en él, ¿verdad? —dijo sin elevar mucho la voz, aún así Shiro la escuchó y bajó disimuladamente el volumen de la televisión.

—Es difícil olvidar el pasado, ¿sabes? —soltó un largo suspiro y luego sonrió— pero está cambiando, eso me alegra. Es como un… Amigo.

—"¿A-amigo?" —Shiro no sabía si eso debía de ponerlo feliz. Pero a juzgar por una agradable sensación en su estómago estaba feliz, sin embargo… Le dolía el pecho, ¿por qué?

La aceptación de Ichigo ya le había hecho sentir bien, que admitiera que eran amigos aún más, ¿aún así por qué le seguía doliendo? Era como si tuviera…

Un agujero en el pecho.

Se levantó del sofá cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido del celular de Rukia avisando de que un Hollow había aparecido.

—Hay dos, uno está en una punta de la ciudad y otro en la otra —frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Separémonos —propuso Ichigo.

La shinigami asintió y tomándose la píldora de Chappy abandonó su cuerpo para ir a por uno de los hollow. Ichigo corrió hacia su habitación y sacó el alma de su cuerpo.

Iba a saltar por la ventana, pero Shiro le agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa Shiro? —giró la cabeza para mirarle algo apurado por irse.

—Puedo sentirlo Ichigo… Ese hollow no es normal —negó con la cabeza y miró al peli naranjo seriamente.

Había algo mal con ese Hollow, de verdad. Sabía que Ichigo tiene fuerzas para hacerse cargo solo, pero… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Estaré bien —iba a moverse, pero el agarre en su brazo no lo dejó— Shiro, suéltame.

—Es peligroso, hazme caso —si le pasaba algo…

—¡Por favor! ¡No soy aquel crío de quince años Shiro! Puedo cuidarme de los Hollow solo. Además que te importa que-

No terminó la frase porque sus labios fueron sellados por otros. ¡¿L-lo estaba besando?!

Tardó en reaccionar a lo que ocurría, pero en cuanto lo procesó empujó a Shiro lejos de él y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso su ceño dejó de estar fruncido de la sorpresa.

—Ichigo lo siento, yo… —iba a acercarse sin saber bien que hacer o decir. No se esperaba esa reacción y de nuevo estaba esa molesta sensación en su pecho.

—¿Qué lo sientes? ¡E-eso es asqueroso! ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! —le gritó furioso, sorprendido y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también se había asustado. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas antes, pero eso Shiro no lo sabía. —¡Tú eres desagradable!

El shinigami sustituto se dio la vuelta y usando el shunpo desapareció de la vista de Shiro. Este solo se quedó petrificado en el sitio, pensando en la tontería que acababa de cometer. Se había precipitado demasiado y ahora… Ahora…

—Ichigo me odia de nuevo…—se dijo para sí mismo con la voz ronca. Sintió un desagradable picor en los ojos y una constricción en la garganta que no le era nada familiar, pero sabía muy bien de qué se trataba esa sensación…—Patético shinigami… Mira lo que me haces, realmente te odio, maldito —con cada una de esas palabras su pecho dolía más porque sabía muy bien que todas ellas eran mentira.

Sacó el manga que tenía guardado en el shihakusho y lo tiró al suelo con rabia. —Estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidas ideas… —sacudió la cabeza y saltó por la ventana. Unos sentimientos humanos no iban a dominarle, las palabras de Ichigo no iban a herirle y su corazón…

Tenía que deshacerse de él.

* * *

—Este hollow es duro de pelar. Esas colas suyas son bastante molestas…—siseó Ichigo entre jadeos. Estaba parado frente al enorme Hollow con forma felina y numerosas colas que le impedían acercarse y atacarle. Incluso había probado con el Getsuga Tensho sin embargo, increíblemente, detuvo su ataque utilizando sus colas como escudo. No quería tener que usar el Bankai contra un Hollow de ese nivel, pero reconocía que ese no era uno normal y corriente.

—¿Qué pasa shinigami? —rió el Hollow con sorna— ¿Tienes ganas de rendirte? —movía sus colas elegantemente en el aire, señal de que este estaba orgullosos del poder de ellas.

Ichigo rechinó los dientes y usó el shunpo para atacar al Hollow por detrás, aún así las colas le impidieron el paso de nuevo. Encima parecía como si estas estuvieran hechas de _Hierro_ como los Arrancar… ¡No podía cortarlas con Zangetsu ni con el Getsuga!

Retrocedió y escupió a un lado. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ese Hollow?! Este volvió a reírse.

De repente empezó a actuar extraño y a moverse alrededor como olfateando algo… —Huelo a una deliciosa alma humana acercándose~ —ronroneó caminando hacia su nuevo objetivo ignorando al shinigami ya que este no llamaba más su atención.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Shiro aparecer por una de las calles y pararse frente al Hollow empuñando al Zangetsu de color blanco en su mano.

El enorme Hollow se abalanzó sobre él sacando sus garras y rugiendo con mucha fuerza.

Shiro gruñó y se preparó para lanzar un Getsuga Tensho, pero su propio reiatsu disminuyó de repente haciendo que el ataque desapareciera antes de llegar al Hollow. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente ante su fallido ataque, ¡¿qué pasaba con sus poderes?!

No sabía que hizo ni por qué lo hizo, pero cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos sin embargo el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. En vez de eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los lados de sus brazos y lo empujaba fuera del camino.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente segundos después de que su espalda impactara contra el suelo. Veía naranja… ¡Ichigo lo había protegido! ¿Pero por qué? ¿No… No lo odiaba?

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! —le gritó apartando al shinigami de él.

—Cállate… —gruñó poniéndose de pie con dificultad, alcanzó a Zangetsu en su espalda y le dio una mirada desafiante al Hollow. Este se iba a lanzar contra él, —Tú —con las garras extendidas… —estabas —Ichigo alzó a Zangetsu y reunió todo el reiatsu que pudo en la hoja de la zanpakuto—, ¡en medio!

El Getsuga Tensho fue detenido por las colas nuevamente, pero eso lo dejó vulnerable ante otro ataque que le lanzó rápidamente Ichigo por detrás logrando derrotarlo al fin. Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo y jadeó a la vez que clavaba a Zangetsu en el suelo para usarlo como punto de equilibrio. Sentía como si sus piernas fueran gelatina…

—¡Ichigo! —Shiro corrió hacia él y miró con una mezcla de furia y preocupación que trataba de ocultar— ¡¿Por qué demonios me protegiste?!

—¡Casi te matan idiota! —respondió el peli naranjo gritando también.

—Primero tratas de ser amable, luego me dices que soy desagradable, después me proteges y te enfadas… ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?! ¿Es por todo lo que hice? —se señaló a si mismo, colocando la palma de su mano en el centro de su pecho— ¡Estoy cambiando y lo sabes! ¡Lo estoy haciendo por ti! ¡¿O es que estás asustado de eso?!

No fue su intención gritarle de ese modo a Ichigo, pero estaba tan… Frustrado. El shinigami solo se quedó mirándolo algo estupefacto. No quería hacer que Shiro se sintiera tan mal, pero lo que Shiro hizo antes de que se marchara a por el Hollow... no creía que estuviera bien.

—Shiro tú… ¿Qué…? —de repente todo empezó a darle vueltas y antes de que pudiera averiguar que le pasaba, cayó inconsciente.

—¿Ichigo? —avanzó un paso cuando vio que Ichigo no contestaba, pero se alarmó cuando observó como caía inconsciente al suelo— ¡Ichigo! —corrió hacia él y vio la larga herida que tenía en su espalda provocada por las garras del Hollow. Estaba sangrando mucho, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

—¡Shiro-kun! —levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Orihime y de inmediato ella llegó a donde estaban e invocó su escudo sobre Ichigo— Sentí un gran poder en la zona y vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

—Un Hollow lo hirió —respondió. _Intentando protegerme…_ Claro que eso no lo dijo.

—Yo lo sanaré, tranquilo —sonrió la pelirroja antes de regresar su concentración al adolescente herido. Ella frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal y eso no le gustaba… Su escudo comenzó a resquebrajarse rompiéndose luego en añicos. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar— ¡Ayame! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó asustada a una de las partes de su poder.

—No lo sé… Parece que hay un poder muy fuerte rechazando el escudo—contestó la pequeña criatura mostrándose apenada de que sus poderes no funcionaran esta vez.

—¡Llevémosle a la tienda de Urahara-san! ¡Él nos podrá decir algo! —exclamó Inoue poniéndose rápidamente en pie. Al mismo tiempo las partes de su poder invocadas anteriormente regresaron a sus horquillas.

Shiro asintió y cargó a Ichigo con cuidado en sus brazos y corrió detrás de la chica.

—_Aguanta Ichigo…_

* * *

Me sorprendí de que este fic llegara a tantos reviews, gracias a todos de verdad. Siento haber dejado este capítulo aquí, suspenso, suspenso, jejejeje~


	12. Chapter 12

Sobrepasamos ya los 50, wow de verdad muchas gracias *-* Con lo decaída que estaba me han animado muchísimo. Sigamos con el fic, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Ichi? –música tétrica-

Respecto a un reviewer que me dijo que necesitaba ser más descriptiva… ¡Normalmente intento serlo! Pero entiéndeme TwT Estos capítulos están siendo escritos desde un celular, es más difícil expandir la situaciones porque es más complicado escribir, pero lo intentaré.

* * *

** Capítulo 11**

Decir que Shiro estaba alarmado y preocupado era decir poco pero sobre todo, muy dentro de él, sentía un enojo enorme hacia a Ichigo, sin embargo –y por suerte- su preocupación superaba ese sentimiento por el momento.

—No te enojes con él, por favor Shiro-kun —dijo Orihime como si hubiera podido leer la mente del albino. —Recuerda que te avisé que algo como esto podía pasar —ella no lo miraba, solo corría hacia adelante queriendo llegar lo antes posible a la tienda de Urahara. Aún así Shiro pudo sentir la preocupación en sus palabras. Inoue no quería que él odiara a Ichigo.

Shiro agachó un poco la cabeza y miró al adolescente que sufría en sus brazos. Ella tenía razón, se lo advirtió y él se precipitó demasiado. Debió de haber avanzado más lentamente, esperar un tiempo y esperar que Ichigo se sintiera cómodo con su cercanía. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido.

No, él nunca podría odiar a su idiota de cabello naranja.

Ambos entraron corriendo en la tienda nada más llegar, ignorando la corrida de preguntas de Jinta en la entrada de esta. Llamaron a Kisuke a voces hasta que apareció con su típico tono y aires alegres, eso hasta que vio al shinigami herido en los brazos de Shiro.

Los guió a una de las habitaciones y prepararon rápido un futon para poder acomodar al joven de cabello naranja encima. En lo que Shiro lo hacía, Kisuke vio la larga herida en su espalda y le pidió que lo acostara de lado, no queriendo hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Inoue? ¿No puedes curarlo? —el hombre la miró por un momento y por la cara que la chica puso supo que así era antes de que ella negara con la cabeza. —¿Un hollow normal le hizo esto? Es raro que no puedas curarlo.

—Aquel hollow tenía un extraño reiatsu, se lo advertí a Ichigo, pero no me hizo caso —dijo Shiro sonando bastante frustrado al respecto.

Kisuke suspiró y llamó a su ayudante pidiendo que le trajera uno de sus aparatos cuyo nombre los otros dos no llegaron a comprender. Mientras, Shiro se arrodilló frente a Ichigo y se quedó mirándolo, ¿cuántas veces habría visto al shinigami sustituto en ese estado tan indefenso? El sudor bajaba copiosamente por su frente y su respiración era rasposa y entrecortada. Shiro miró de reojo a Orihime quién se acuclilló a su lado mostrándose más serena que él, pero no por eso estaba menos preocupada.

El hombre del sombrero abrió el shihakusho de Ichigo con cuidado y lo bajó para observar la herida. Esta había empezado a cobrar un tono morado alrededor de los cuatro cortes hechos por las garras del Hollow que lo atacó. Se veían bastante feas.

En ese momento Tessai regresó con el aparato pedido por Kisuke. Se parecía a algo así como escáner portátil. Urahara lo puso en marcha y pasó el aparato por encima de la herida de Ichigo a escasos centímetros de tocarla. Frunció el ceño en concentración y se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato atentamente. Los demás estaban expectantes a que dijera algo.

—Es un reiatsu no muy poderoso, pero es muy denso y provoca que sea difícil eliminarlo para que la herida sea curada con otro reiatsu diferente —se llevó una mano a la perilla y se quedó pensativo.

—Pero Ichigo ha pasado por heridas peores y no se ha quedado en este estado —protestó Shiro. No podía deberse solo a eso, estaba seguro.

—Lo sé Shiro-kun, dame un momento — Kisuke miró a Tessai y el hombre entendió enseguida. Se arrodilló tras Ichigo y puso la mano sobre la herida del shinigami sustituto para aplicar kidou sobre ella.

—J-Jefe… —murmuró un poco nervioso. —Es veneno. Por eso está sufriendo tanto.

Tanto Orihime como Shiro se alarmaron. Si no podían curarle sin los poderes de la pelirroja ni con kidou, ¿qué podían hacer?

—Analizaré el veneno ahora mismo con esto —dijo Kisuke ante que uno de ellos empezara a gritar sobre la situación. Tecleó botones distintos en el aparato de antes y colocando un poco de muestra de sangre sobre una placa en la parte superior, se quedó de nuevo absorto en la información de la pantalla. —No…

—¿Urahara-san? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Orihime empezando a mostrarse más angustiada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kisuke cosa que no era normal en él.

—Es un veneno mortal para los shinigami, si no ha muerto aún es porque no es uno completamente, pero no tardará mucho más en matarlo si no hacemos algo pronto —Urahara se levantó y cerró su mano libre en un puño. —El problema es que el antídoto… Me llevará horas conseguirlo. No hay tiempo suficiente.

—Eso no… —Orihime agachó la cabeza sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido ayudarlo con sus poderes. ¿No había otra solución?

Shiro rechinó los dientes y junto sus manos en un fuerte puño sobre sus piernas. Agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Maldita sea… No había otra opción.

—Mis poderes están débiles… Pero puedo salvarlo.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Shiro quien seguía aún con la cabeza gacha y Orihime sobre todo lo miraba esperanzada.

—Shiro, ahora eres más parecido a un shinigami-humano que a un Hollow… Si lo tomas por él puedes morir tú —advirtió Urahara no teniendo claro que eso fuera un plan viable. Aunque puestos a poner prioridades obviamente prefería con vida a Ichigo, pero…

—Me da igual… Me protegió de ese ataque, es justo que lo tome por él —levantó la mirada y sus ojos dorados brillaban con una determinación que acostumbraban a ver en los ojos cafés de Ichigo. Luego se echó a reír. —No es como si alguien fuera a echarme de menos si muero.

No importaba qué hiciera, lo seguirían viendo como alguien a quién deben temer y vigilar. Sabía que eso era lo que Ichigo hacia, vigilarlo. Seguro que el shinigami estaba más que encantado de deshacerse de él como siempre quiso.

—No pienses en esas cosas… —murmuró una voz rasposa. Miraron hacia a Ichigo sorprendidos de que estuviera consciente.

Shiro se vio tomado por sorpresa ante lo que dijo porque al parecer lo pensó en voz alta dentro de su mundo interno por lo que Ichigo pudo escucharle. Frunció el ceño y se ruborizó ligeramente. Ese shinigami siempre fue una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Si se te ocurre morir por mí… —Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y jadeó, —no te lo perdonaré nunca, hollow idiota. Te perseguiré hasta donde quiera que vaya tu alma y te mataré de nuevo por estúpido.

Shiro le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos por un momento. —Tú si eres un Rey idiota.

—Si quieren sobrevivir… Shiro debe de convertirse en un Hollow de nuevo —habló Urahara después de varios segundos de silencio.

Shiro e Ichigo se miraron y el peli naranjo negó con la cabeza. Shiro iba a replicar ante la negativa de Ichigo, pero este le tapó la boca haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso al haber tenido que levantar el brazo para hacerlo.

—Shiro… ¿Aún puedes hollowficarme? —preguntó Ichigo bajando el brazo para que el albino pudiera responder.

Shiro asintió y luego de varios segundos se palmeó la frente. ¡¿Cómo no pudo haberlo pensado antes?!

—Eso hará que compartan el veneno a medias durante la hollowficación. Si tu reiatsu en esa forma es más poderoso que el del Hollow que te atacó puede funcionar y eliminarlo —asintió Kisuke también sintiéndose un poco estúpido al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad con anterioridad.

—¡Hagámoslo entonces! —dijo Shiro muy seguro de sí miso y tomando la pálida mano de Ichigo antes de desaparecer para entrar en su mundo interno.

Orihime juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y cerró los ojos. Ojala funcionara y ambos salieran bien...

* * *

No quedó como quería exactamente, pero bueno... Aquí está la idea -u-


End file.
